


Flowers

by ShockSurprise



Series: 99 Sentence Starters [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, maybe???? im not totally sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence Starter~ The cemetery was rather quiet on my annual visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

          The cemetery was rather quiet on my annual visit. I took a deep breath and and walked along the flat graves that laying along the ground. Everything had gone down hill after he died honestly. The Karasuna volleyball team went farther and farther into a hole., unknowing on how to get themselves out of it without their first year genius setter.

     True Suga was always there to back them up and work them. But without the first year duo complete it was insanely complicated to just move on.

     Hinata continued walking 3 graves past the tree that stood in the middle of the particular section where a gave with the label "Tobio Kageyama" "1999-2015" in blocky lettering that his parents had picked out.

     Hinata carefully knelt to the side of the grave and started sticking the flowers into the soft, damp ground one at a time, keeping one particular flower in his hand .  


     "Goddammit Kageyama, why did you have to die?" Hinata said, beginning to let his tears flow. He sat down cross legged to the side of the corner and put his head into his hands.

      He remember all the stuff they had been through from day one. He remember how they hated each other. How they managed to get kicked out of the volleyball club on day one. He remember the "Freak Quick" and its beginning. He remember everyone's reactions to it. How they would just stand there until they realized the ball already hit the floor. He remember how they would spend the night and play video games all night in the early hours of the morning. And playing Mario Cart until someone almost got punched. And until Hinata's parents or Kageyama's parents came in and told them to keep it down from all the yelling.

     He remembered it all. He missed Kageyama. Regardless of all the times he was called dumbass. Or the times Kageyama would grab his hair. Or punch him. Out of all that he still really missed it. Nothing seemed complete anymore. Everything was empty.

      Then Hinata took the one single flower he was saving and stuck it right above the gravestone in the middle.

      A single red rose.

   

      "Why did i never tell you? I'm so sorry," Hinata whispered as he got up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, but yikes this is sad af???  
> Kudos and comments literally make my day!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
